Black, Cold Darkness
by Speedy1
Summary: V/B She runs away from her father's strict rules preventing her from fighting, but life only gets worse for the blue haired saiyan. Everythings crashing down in her life...can life get worse?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cold, Black Darkness  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
A saiyan with black hair and eyes looked at his mate who was currently holding his two children baby. As a child he had escaped Vegetasei. His mate, Alia, had been sent to this planet to purge it, but she forgot her mission and ended up living there on planet, Kilar.  
  
Alia was only a year younger than himself. He had found her training one day and he had ended up sparring with her. He was easily the victor. He ended up training her. Soon they got close and ended up having a child.  
  
On Kilar there were purple skinned creatures. They were very warrior like and hated saiyans. They hadn't found them yet. There was no moon there at all. Or else he and his mate coud have transformed.  
  
You see, Brolli, had a power level of 10,000 when he was born. He achieved super saiyan abilities later on in life. Right now his daughter, Bulma, had just been born with a powerlevel of 5,000. And that was really good for a girl saiyan. Actually no saiyan had even a strong power level as even 5,000 at all. Usually it was 1 to 1,000.  
  
Her coloring was odd to. It had a lavender/blue look. There were straight lavender streaks down her blue hair. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her tail and eyes were blue/lavender-ish too.  
  
The other child Alia held was a boy. His name was Trey. His power level wasn't as strong as his twin sisters. His was 2,000, but it was very strong even for him. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He looked very good indeed.  
  
Two beautiful children were born....  
  
~  
  
"Daddy!" The four year old Bulma called.  
  
"Yes honey?" Brolli asked.  
  
"Can you teach me how to fight?" She asked.  
  
".."  
  
"Daddy! It's not fair. You always teach Trey and I'm still stronger than him!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Sorry, honey, but..."  
  
"You're so mean!" Bulma yelled as her ki flared around her as she ran back into the house to her mom.  
  
She found her mom in the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy won't teach me how to fight," Bulma said.  
  
"Really?" Alia growled. "Stupid men doesn't think a girl can fight."  
  
She grabbed Bulma's hand and led her outside. "I'll teach you how to fight."  
  
"Really?!" Bulma grinned happily.  
  
"Of course, honey."  
  
So the next two years Bulma got even stronger thanks to her mother. So now she was currently 6 years old like Trey.  
  
"Trey!" Bulma said as she saw him outside training.  
  
"Yeah?" Trey asked.  
  
They were very close. Trey and Bulma were practically inseperable.  
  
"Wanna spar?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure!" Trey nodded.  
  
So both ended up sparring until...  
  
"Bulma!" Brolli yelled.  
  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you training? Trey is far too strong," Brolli said.  
  
"He is not!" Bulma objected.  
  
"She is right," Trey agreed. "She's stronger."  
  
"I don't care!" Brolli yelled. "A young saiyan girl shouldn't be fighting! I forbid you two to fight ever again or both of you shall be severely punished."  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bulma yelled in fury. Her blue/lavender tail swished madly behind her. Trey's black tail was doing the same thing.  
  
"Go back inside," Brolli demanded.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Bulma blasted off to the sky and popped out her spacepod capsule. She was mad and no one was going to say if she fought or not.  
  
"Bye mommy. Bye Trey..." Bulma whispered as she got in and punched in an unknown destination....  
  
  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	2. Darkness Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
  
  
Black, Cold Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
ch1 - Darkness Arrives  
  
  
  
When she landed on the planet she hit her head on the side of the pod and went unconsiouns. Meanwhile two people had seen a pod crash land into their yard. They quickly rushed to the pod and found a beautiful child with long blue hair with lavender streaks down her hair.  
  
But the strange thing was...she had a tail that matched her hair. They immediatly helped the child with the injuries that had hurt her on the way here when she hit her head, ( no didn't lose her memory )  
  
Bulma woke up with a throbbing headache. "Kan ma' I?" ( Saiyan language. Means: where am I )  
  
"She's awake!" A femine voice said.  
  
She sat up and saw two people. One was blonde with blue eyes and the other had almost grey hair. They looked at her with equal confusion.  
  
"Kan ma' I?!" Bulma repeated.  
  
Both adults exhanged glances. "Do you know english?"  
  
Bulma blinked and nodded. She had learned it a long time ago. Her mother had taught her.  
  
"Where am I?" Bulma repeated.  
  
"At Capsule Corp.. One of the most richest companies on this whole planet," Mr. Briefs replied.  
  
"Can I stay here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Bunni piped in cheerfully. "I've always wanted a daughter!"  
  
"What race are you?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
"Saiyan," Bulma replied.  
  
"Well, I've never heard of a saiyan, but if you have a tail then I'm pretty sure you aren't from around here," Bunni said.  
  
8 Years Later  
  
She flew back to her house with her blue tail wrapped around her waist. Her blue and lavender hair made her look as if she was a blue and purple blur in the air.  
  
For the last 8 years she had trained and studied science. She called Mr. and Mrs. Briefs mom and dad now since they had urged her to. They had always wanted a child of their own and the day she had entered their life was like a blessing.  
  
Bulma turned out to be a natural genious. John Briefs loved the fact that even if she wasn't blood related she still got smartness from him.  
  
She didn't remember her past much except some boy that sort of resembled her, a tall man, and a woman that also looked like her. Bulma thought this was her past family so that's what she thought.  
  
Bulma also knew a language. She knew she was a saiyan and that she could speak saiyan. Bulma spoke to herself in this language because no one else knew it. Mr. Briefs had tried to learn it, but he couldn't speak it in a good flow.  
  
She had became very strong, but only her true power would show if she got really mad. Bulma had almost even severaly injured someone before.  
  
She had a great life.  
  
But today everything would go downhill...  
  
When Bulma arrived home she went inside only to see her parents in the middle of the large living room with a man with long white hair and a guy with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Bulma! RUN!" Her parents screamed.  
  
She shook her head no and looked at the two. They simply laughed. She noticed cameras were all around the living room and 17 looked ready to kill.  
  
"Well, well. We've all been waiting," Gero chuckled.  
  
Bulma growled and lunged at Gero, but 17 got in her way. He laughed as she try to hit him. She powered up and punched and kicked, but nothing hit.  
  
17 eventually got bored of this and started taking the offensive move. He ended up beating her and making her sit against the wall.  
  
He started laughing as he approached the Briefs with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Now I'll be the smartest with John gone!" Gero laughed.  
  
17 took the knife and slashed John across the arm.  
  
"DDDAAADDDYYY!!!!!" Bulma screamed as tears came out of her eyes. She wished she could move, but the pain was immense.  
  
"I love you Bulma," John said.  
  
17 slashed him on the other arm and blood gushed down. Bunni was screaming like Bulma.  
  
"Relentae res Kemmer galent!" Bulma screamed in saiyan. ( Stop you fucking bastard! )  
  
17 brought the knife to his neck and cut deeper and deeper until his head went off and slid to the floor.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! NO! NO! NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!RELENTAE! RELENTAE!!!!" Bulma screamed as tears stained her face and it seemed to flood.  
  
Bunni started sobbing uncontrollably like Bulma.  
  
17 smirked and did the same exact thing to Bunni.  
  
"PPPPPAAAAPPPPAAAAA! MMMMMOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!" Bulma screamed loudly.  
  
"Take her," Gero said to 17.  
  
Then she was knocked unconsouns.  
  
~~!~~  
  
When Bulma woke up she was in a room. She was still crying pretty bad. Bulma had never seen such violence in her whole life.  
  
"Awake?" The lights flicked on and 17 stood there with an evil smirk.  
  
Bulma shook uncontrollably. He was stronger than her.  
  
17 laughed as he walked closer to her. She staggered up and glared, but he just chuckled and pinned her against the wall. Bulma got extremely scared.  
  
She was pinned against the wall as 17 looked her up and down which made her VERY uncomfortable. He pressed himself more against her.  
  
Little did Bulma know there were cameras hidden and watching everything. But they were just recording...  
  
Bulma was thrown on the bed against her will. 17 went on top of her and tore off her clothes in a milisecond. His clothes got off to.  
  
Bulma looked on in fear as she tried to escape. He just kept laughing.  
  
~  
  
Four hours later Bulma was sobbing and she was bloody and broken down. But 17 wasn't finished with her. He took her to a different room where a huge TV was.  
  
He forced her to sit down as he sat down behind her. Making sure her eyes were kept open and she didn't run away.  
  
The lights turned off and she saw her parents being killed over and over again. He played this for hours. It was pure torture. And Bulma was crying and crying. Too sad to be mad.  
  
Then another tape showed. 17 was raping her again. She screamed. It filled the whole place, but 17 just laughed as his hands still searched her.  
  
Then she was beaten and it seemed to happen over and over and over again.  
  
For two whole weeks she was tortured, beaten, and experiments done on her. She was eventually free to go, but she hadn't been healed at all.  
  
She was given what remained of her clothes...which wasn't much. Then she found herself in a forest....  
  
~ ( Gosh that was sad... )  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Review please....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	3. Life Is Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz  
  
  
  
Black, Cold Darkness  
  
  
  
ch2- Life is Crashing Down  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke with a headache and she was even crying in her sleep. She sat up, but quickly went back down in spite of her injuries. The worst part of what happened was he kept jerking her tail and...and petting it. It was terrible. And the whippings...and everything....  
  
She felt herself being bandaged up. She groaned.  
  
"Huh? Who?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"You're awake?" The woman said.  
  
Bulma quickly opened her eyes and saw a raven haired woman with black eyes. She had changed Bulma clothes because now she wore some grey loose short shorts and just a short shirt. Probably to get to the injuries easier. She had even cut a hole for her tail.  
  
"Yea..." Bulma replied as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"How old are you?" The woman asked.  
  
"I'm 14," Bulma replied.  
  
"I'm ChiChi Son. I'm 18 years old," The woman said.  
  
"Thank you Chi," Bulma said.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Bulma asked.  
  
"About two days," Chi replied.  
  
The door opened and a guy with black hair that spiked in different directions came in. He looked 18 like ChiChi did.  
  
"Goku Son, did you get the senzu?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded as he handed a tiny bean to ChiChi.  
  
"Eat this," ChiChi ordered as she began to undo the bandages.  
  
Bulma munched on it and found that she had healed completely. Not all of the scars dissapeared. She's keep a few lash scars on her back maybe forever.  
  
Bulma say up, "Thank you so much! By the way...I'm Bulma-"  
  
"Bulma Briefs?!" ChiChi exclaimed. "They've been looking around for you everyone! It's been all over the news about the death of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs-"  
  
Bulma started crying again as she put her head between her knees.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," ChiChi apologized as she hugged Bulma.  
  
"I-I've got to get back," Bulma said after a while. "I want everyone to know I'm okay, but can I repay you? Money? Anything? I owe my life to you."  
  
"No. That's alright," ChiChi shrugged.  
  
"Do you want everyone to know you saved me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter," ChiChi shrugged.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, I can get there," Bulma said.  
  
She walked to the door and they both followed her.  
  
"You're not walking, are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"No," Bulma said.  
  
She levitated up in the air as ChiChi and Goku looked at her in complete suprise. Her tail waved behind her.  
  
"Hey I'll come visit you guys!" Bulma waved as she flew off.  
  
She arrived at Capsuel Corporation. She entered in and quickly went to her room before anyone saw her. Bulma went upstairs into her bathroom.  
  
She took off her shirt as she looked in the mirror at the scars on her back. She winced at the memories. ' No.. ' She thought. Bulma couldn't believe her parents were gone...  
  
Bulma took a shower and dressed in a dark blue gi. She put on a blue belt that covered her tail up. Then she went downstairs...ready to face the questions.  
  
Everyone who worked there saw her and gasped in surprise. She just looked like a sad girl who had just lost everything in her whole life. And it seemed like it.  
  
People dialed the police and soon everyone was surrounded in the Briefs' lawn and Bulma was surroundd by reporters. She was determined that she wouldn't let this get to her, but it did.  
  
The police shoved the reporters out of the way to get to her. They asked her questions and interrogatd her.  
  
"Who killed your parents?" They asked.  
  
"Two people," Bulma replied. "One had black hair and blue eyes his name was 17. He was about 20 years old...the others name was Gero, he was an old guy."  
  
"Gero hasn't been caught in a long time. So what happened to you?" One asked.  
  
Bulma didn't look at them. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
The police officer replied, "I understand. So how'd you survive?"  
  
"Well, they um...well..then...uh...I'm going to say that someone helped me after...you know...and they helped bandage me and healed me," Buma tried to explain.  
  
"Who were the people that helped you?"  
  
"ChiChi and Goku Son," She replied.  
  
"Alright that's all for now. I hope you're going to be alright," The police officer said as he left.  
  
Another one entered though. This one was female.  
  
"My name is Jen...now...Bulma...were you hurt in any way?" Jen asked.  
  
"Uhuh," She replied.  
  
"Okay...scars? Anything?"  
  
"Yeah.." Bulma said as she pointed to her back.  
  
Jen looked at her back as Bulma winced as she put her thumb against it.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Jen said softy, "Did they...they...rape.. you?"  
  
Bulma looked up. She turned around. "I really don't want to talk about it....but...yes......"  
  
The police officers left and there were now body guards preventing the reporters to ask her anything. Bulma didn't want this to get out at all....Everything was crashing down on her.  
  
  
  
~!~@  
  
  
  
A/N: Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	4. Living a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Black, Cold Darkness  
  
  
  
ch3 - Living a Nightmare  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma tossed and turned in her sleep. The torture seemed to go on and on forever. She woke up in a sweat. Would the terror ever end? What would that android and Gero do? Did they know she was alive now? Memories from her past came, and memories from the present.  
  
Everything was going so fast she was in a blur. Everything seemed so confusing. Her parents were dead and what was she supposed to do? Who was going to run the company? She was only 14. Was she going to? Or was someone else? There was just too many questions.  
  
And why did Gero do that? Was he mad at them for some particular reason? Revenge on them? And why had they let her live? Were they going to kill everyone or not? Or was Gero just wanting to be the smartest man in the whole world?  
  
Didn't Gero know that she was probably even smarter than her own parents? She shivered in her bed. She was actually in her bed this time. Not in 17's anymore. Just hers. She had already lost her virginity to that bastard. And she wasn't even 15 yet.  
  
It was scary. Seeing your parents death over and over. Trying to close your eyes, but the person behind you won't let you. And getting whipped for yelling and screaming curses at an android. Then it goes over and over again. Like a nightmare that repeating itself.  
  
She wouldn't have her mother's burnt food anymore. Her father wouldn't ask her to help him on a project. And now there was no one to turn to for problems. She just wanted to escape. Get away and leave forever. It's not like she belonged here anyway.  
  
There was nothing she could do. Bulma could get someone to run the company. But who could she get? Would she have to interview some? Who would handle the money situations? The bills? It wasn't fair. Wasn't someone going to help her?  
  
Her tail went tightly around her. ' What am I going to do... ' It echoed in her mind. All her thoughts clouded her sleep. Bulma was living a nightmare. A terrifying one. But this one was in reality and in dreams...  
  
The Next Morning  
  
She woke up the next morning and tried to get rid of the thoughts. To mask her scared feelings. She couldn't live in tears, but she couldn't live in happiness. Revenge would be nice. It would be even better than nice. She went downstairs with her gi already on and her hair a ponytail.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
She jumped and faced the voice. It was a woman about the age of 29. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She had a cheery smile. Bulma didn't smile back, but just raised an eyebrow on why there would be an intruder in her house. Good thing she kept her tail hidden.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"My name is Alexis," The woman replied. "You must be Bulma!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked dully as she went into the kitchen and poured herself some cereal.  
  
"Oh I'm here to take care of you. I'm a scientist like your father," She answered.  
  
"So you're like my new mom or something?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure! You could call me that," Alex said cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," Bulma shrugged. She wasn't so hungry this morning. Not even after 17 starved her. Not even her saiyan stomach disagreed with her.  
  
"Well, I'll be filling out the bills," Alex said. "Are you going to hang out with any friends? School?"  
  
"I already finished school and college," Bulma said cooly. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to train."  
  
"Already? You must be a genious," Alexis said amazed.  
  
"I am," Bulma said as she went out of the room. "I'm going to train away from here. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Alex smiled as she didn't see Bulma blast off the the sky.  
  
She was actually heading in the direction of the Son's house. She saw it and also saw Goku training with some bald guy. They looked really strong. Well, Goku did mostly. She saw as he punched the smaller guy and then saw Goku grinning and apologizing. Bulma landed in front of him in a second.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Goku greeted.  
  
"Ouch Goku. That really hu- Bulma Briefs?!" Krillen exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Goku. Who is that?" Bulma asked, not really caring.  
  
"That's Krillen. He's one of my best buddies!" Goku said.  
  
"You know Bulma Briefs?" Krillen asked Goku.  
  
"Yes, he does," Bulma cut Goku off when he was about to say something.  
  
"So, Goku," Krillen asked, "when are the others coming?"  
  
"In about 5 minutes," Goku replied. Then he said to Bulma. "You should meet the others. We're gonna have a reunion!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At my house," Goku answered.  
  
"Well, since we have 5 minutes do you want to spar?" Bulma asked, getting a suprised look from Goku.  
  
"Well.." Goku seemed to scratch his head. "I'm really strong-"  
  
"Let's spar," Bulma demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright," Goku gave in.  
  
And in those five minutes Bulma actually had the upper hand and was beating Goku. But Goku also got some hits in too. They stopped as soon as ' the others ' arrived.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku said as he greeted his friends.  
  
Bulma looked indifferently at them as her tail swished behind her. She was getting annoyed by Goku every minute that went by. "Sentane," Bulma muttered under her breath in saiyan language. (means idiot)  
  
"Bulma meet my friends. They help protect the Earth like me. Here is Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, and Chiatzo," Goku pointed to each.  
  
Bulma nodded and turned away. "I think I'll leave."  
  
"Why?" Goku asked. "You're welcome here."  
  
But Bulma was in a different world....or her own mind..  
  
~  
  
She watched as her father screamed in pain. Her mother was screaming. It was terrifying. And she yet she couldn't do a thing...but here that android laugh...  
  
~  
  
Bulma had a pure look of horror on her face as she remembered it. ' No! I can't think of this! I can't! ' But the others had noticed her daze off.  
  
"Are you alright?" Goku aske worried.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Bulma was a bit shaky. "Bye guys."  
  
"No wait!" Krillen stopped her. "I'm sure you can spar with us today."  
  
"I really have to g-"  
  
"Bulma! How lovely to see you!" ChiChi said as she arrived at the place.  
  
Bulma sighed, ' I guess I'm not going anywhere. I just have to stop thinking about it... '  
  
So they began eating. Bulma didn't touch her food at all, but she just sat there in loneliness. She couldn't help, but see the past again...  
  
~  
  
"Get off!" Bulma screamed.  
  
He merely laughed and thrust into her. She screamed in pain and a bit of fury. Tears ran down her cheeks. 17 didn't care. He didn't feel...he was just evil...  
  
~  
  
She shivered at the thought. ' I just want to leave this. I just want to go. I-I don't like this. Even being with my real father would be better. I'm sure mom would still teach me how to fight...and I'd be with my best bro...Trey.... '  
  
"Trey..." Bulma sighed as she said it to herself.  
  
"Hey I'd like to make an announcement,"Goku said as he wiped off his mouth and stood up.  
  
"Yes?" Almost everyone asked.  
  
"ChiChi is going to have a baby!" Goku grinned as he saw the shocked looks of the others, except Bulma.  
  
She only smiled politely. She was a bit younger compared to them. She hadn't even grown to her full height. Just a few more inches she would grow. Goku was what? 19? And ChiChi was 18 years old. Yamcha and Tien were about 20 and Chiatzo was...who in the heck would know that? And how old was Piccolo?  
  
"Hey the martial arts tournament is coming up in two years!" Goku said. "I bet you would do great in it, Bulma!"  
  
The others, except Krillen and Goku, looked at Bulma strangely. They were wondering if she could fight or not. Bulma just shook her head no.  
  
"No..." Bulma said. "I don't feel like particiapting in those things."  
  
"Why not? I bet you could beat me!" Goku said.  
  
Everyone gaped. How could a mere 14 year old beat Goku? Goku was the strongest out of all of them. Bulma didn't seem to even care at all.  
  
"I'm leaving. Thanks for the food, but I have really got to go," Bulma said, trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
But inside she was shaking with fear, anger, and hatred towards 17. She blasted off without a word and just flew and flew. She happened to be very very fast. She could probably beat everyone at the tournament, but that was the least of her thoughts right now.  
  
Bulma just wanted to get away. Away from her fears, doubts, and just everything. Everything that made her tremble. She didn't even know where 17 was. He could be torturing her forever. Watching her this very moment. She shuddered.  
  
She didn't want to go to Capsule Corporation. Memories were there. Her parent's death had been in the living room. They had cleared up the bodies the blood, but she could still imagine them there. Bulma didn't even like picturing them in the living room...being tortured.  
  
Life was cruel. Well, her life was. She had been with a nice, loving family that spoiled her to death, but there is always something bad in that life. Always...  
  
She just wanted to wake up. It couldn't be real, but she knew it was. No one had seen there parent's deaths played over and over until they were crying up a flood. Bulma couldn't even close her eyes during that. The pain...the everlasting pain.  
  
Bulma felt torn apart. One part of her told her to move on, but how can someone move on when they feel like trash and can't do anything to change the past?!  
  
But she had to go home. That new person...Alex? Yes, she was Alexis. Alex would worry about her. After all that woman did seem a lot like her other mom. She was sweet and cheerful..  
  
So Bulma went home and found Alex reading a book under a shady tree. Bulma muttered a hello then went upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom.  
  
Bulma threw herself on her bed and put her head in her pillow. She started crying. Not even her pride cared anymore. She was alone...alone...no one seemed to care. Goku and ChiChi weren't her family or anything.. she didn't even consider them friends.  
  
But she still owed her life to them. Somehow Bulma would repay them. But she had no idea how. The Sons seemed content. ChiChi had a strong man, she was an excellent cook and now they were going to have a child. It seemed so normal.  
  
But why couldn't she have a normal life? Was she doomed for eternity? ' Am I cursed? ' Bulma stopped crying and made sure she looked as if she hadn't Bulma clenched her fists. All she wanted to do was train...that might calm her.  
  
But nothing could calm her....she was living a nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~@~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	5. 7 Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
  
  
  
  
Black, Cold Darkness  
  
ch4 - 7 Years Later  
  
  
  
7 YEARS LATER ( I wanted Gohan to be six right now while this stuff is happening )  
  
Bulma was now 21 years old. An adult. She was a beautiul woman. Her hair was now about 5 inches past her shoulders. It was the same as before. Blue hair with lavender streaks. Her tail was now around her waist mostly or hidden so others couldn't see.  
  
Alex had moved out a few years ago since she could run the company now. There wasn't actually much to do. She usually got others to do it.  
  
She hadn't seen Goku or any of the others in a long time. Bulma had grown a bit cold. She always barked orders to everyone, but she wasn't evil. Not at all. Sometimes Bulma could act nice, but others times she seemed different.  
  
The death of her parents and all seemed gone from her mind. She either trained or worked. Bulma kept herself busy all the time. Not having time for friends...anyone. She kept to herself. Bulma didn't even date, althought hundreds had asked.  
  
But she turned them away. Bulma felt independent. And she felt uneasy around men. Well, men at bars and all. But she wasn't afraid of them. She just despised them after all that had happened to her.  
  
Bulma could have sworn she saw 17 one day, but had her mind played tricks on her? She didn't know, after all the sun had been in her eyes a little. But that was a year ago.  
  
But now she felt like going to the martial arts tournament. She had gotten stronger and Bulma wanted to test it. But she didn't want the others to know that it was her. Her tail swung lazily behind her as she thought about going to the tournament or not.  
  
During the years Bulma started talking to herself, except it was in saiyan language. She felt comfortable with that language than English/Japanese.  
  
Bulma had won tons of awards on her latest inventions, but she only smiled at the camera. Pretending to be a happy rich woman, but she kenw she was living that lie.  
  
The martial arts tournament was actually going to be held tomorrow. There would be eight for the finals and she knew she could be one of the remaining. Bulma thought of herself winning. Being the strongest in the world. But she knew that wouldn't be enough.  
  
Nothing ever seemed enough. She didn't know why she was even living. What was there to live for anyway? Anything at all?  
  
Bulma sighed as she leaned back in her chair. ' Yeah...I guess I should go... '  
  
The Next Day  
  
She awoke in bed. Bulma didn't want the others to recognize her when she was fighting...so what could she wear? Bulma would have to cover her tail so it couldn't be visible...she just had to get an outfit ready that concealed her identity.  
  
So Bulma ended up wearing a lavender gi with a blue belt, hiding her tail. She had a black bandana covering her hair up...well most of it. Then she put in her contacts that made her eyes color change to green instead of staying blue. Also, she had white boots that were blue tipped.  
  
( Bulma doesn't need contacts, but these contacts improve her sight a little anyway )  
  
Bulma looked herself in the mirror and nodded silently to herself.  
  
"Perfect," Bulma said as she smirked.  
  
Bulma flew out * the window. Right now Goku and ChiChi would be 25. Krillen would be 24. And Yamcha would be 27.  
  
When Bulma arrived she saw the crowd gathered around talking, chatting, eating. She rolled her eyes at them and made her way to the sign in. Then she stopped. ' What am I going to call myself? I'm Bulma Briefs, but I don't want this on the news...what about Buruma? Hm... Buruma Sherez? '  
  
( Sherez actually was a saiyan word which meant beautiful )  
  
She walked up to the guy who was currently signing the people in so they could fight. He asked for her name. Bulma replied,  
  
"I'm Buruma Sherez."  
  
"Alright. Age?"  
  
"21."  
  
"Okay. You're now registered."  
  
Bulma smiled and then saw the others. There was Goku in a orange gi with his friends around him. He was laughing and was eating at the same time. ' Where does he get his manners? Stupid... '  
  
She felt her tail want to get out of the belt, but it always did. ' Damn tail can't even stop moving for one second. It's as if it has a mind of its own. '  
  
Bulma entered the fighting area where big men were all around. Some laughed at her because she was a woman. Bulma mouthed them off and they went scampering away.  
  
"Buruma Sherez! Buruma Sherez! Come here to get your number and the area in which you will fight," A man said over a micrphone.  
  
The Z people:  
  
Bulma: Fighter 102. Box: 3  
  
Goku: Fighter 11. Box: 2  
  
Yamcha: Fighter 120. Box: 3.  
  
Krillen: Fighter 30. Box: 1.  
  
Tien: Fighter 99. Box 4.  
  
Jackie Chun: Fighter 123. Box 6  
  
Piccolo: Fighter 66. Box 5  
  
Bulma easily won against the people she had to go agaist. The last fighter she had to fight was Yamcha. She made a swift kick and he was hurt severely. ' Weakling, ' Bulma thought as she watched him go to the hospital.  
  
"Hey!" Krillen growled. "That wasn't very nice! You could have killed him."  
  
Bulma smirked, "Well then I should have kicked him harder."  
  
Krillen was about to attack when Goku held him back from behind and glared at her. Bulma rolled her eyes. Well, one thing was certain. They had no idea who she was except someone named Buruma.  
  
The remaining 8 fighters:  
  
1 Jackie Chun ( aka Master Roshi )  
  
2 Buruma Sherez ( aka Bulma )  
  
3 Goku Son  
  
4 Krillen  
  
5 Tien  
  
6 Piccolo  
  
7 Derenz ( a previous winner of the tournament a long time ago. )  
  
8 Flens ( a guy like Tien except with black hair and only two eyes. )  
  
( I don't feel like going through all the fighting scenes so I'm skipping this and telling you who won and who didn't then I'm going to the final battle in which I will explain. )  
  
1st fight: Piccolo vs. Tien. -Piccolo won  
  
2nd fight: Jackie Chun vs. Flimz. - Jackie won  
  
3rd fight: Goku vs. Krillen. - Goku wins  
  
4th fight: Buruma vs. Flens - Buruma won  
  
5th fight: Jackie vs. Buruma - Buruma won  
  
6th fight: Jackie vs. Piccolo - Piccolo  
  
7th fight: Piccolo vs. Goku - Goku won.  
  
FINAL FIGHT....  
  
Bulma and Goku stood across from each other. Goku still didn't know who she actually was. Bulma was going to take this to advantage.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Goku yelled as the blast sailed towards her.  
  
She mimicked his moves in a fast motion when he had done it and repeated, "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
She hadn't even known the move until Goku did it, but she wanted to see how her blast could do against his. She actually thought the blast quite effective.  
  
Goku's wave hit her blast before it reached Bulma. He kept pushing it towards her, but Bulma's blast was winning the fight. He added more power and so did Bulma.  
  
Goku ended up flipping up in the air as the blast sailed past him. Luckily the crowd wasn't behind either of them so they wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"GO DADDY!" Gohan cheered from ChiChi's shoulder.  
  
Goku couldn't help, but grin.  
  
"Goku, if you won't mind I'd like to beat your worthless ass," Bulma said dully.  
  
He growled and launched at her. She blocked his moves with ease.  
  
( She is the daughter of the Real Legendary Super Saiyan Brolli! What else would you expect? )  
  
Bulma punched him in the gut that made him double over in pain, then she kicked him in the ribcage sending him out, but he was merely inches from the ground when he leviated back up and looked at her again.  
  
She smirked, "DODON RAY!"  
  
A blast came from her fingertips as it sailed to the unsuspecting Goku. He was hit by the blast as it actually went through him. She looked on in horror as blood came from his mouth.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma screamed. She hadn't meant to hurt him THAT hard. And plus she didn't want to see someone die. Not since...not since that day....  
  
She took off her bandana and contacts quickly and threw them to the side. She rushed up to Goku and checked his pulse. He could live if there was one of those senzu beans around.  
  
"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry Goku!" Bulma apologized as she looked at anyone for help.  
  
Everyone was staring at her. They recognized her as Bulma Briefs. No one had ever realized how strong she had actually become. Plus it never said anything about her fighting on the news or in any magazine.  
  
Gohan pulled a senzu out of his mother's pocket and rushed to dad so he could heal him. Goku was hanging by a thread.  
  
"Why didn't you get out of the way?" Bulma growled at him, mad at him for not doing so.  
  
Gohan popped the bean into his fathers mouth. It was then the guy who said everything about what they were doing announced,  
  
"We declare Buruma Sherez...er I mean...Bulma Briefs the winner!"  
  
Cheers from the audience.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Bulma walked off.  
  
Bulma was surrounded by reporters asking her everything. People surrounded Goku too asking him questons about his fight with the ' capsule corp president. '  
  
Both eventually got tired and blasted off the the sky to talk in the woods, leaving everyone in the dust.  
  
"Why didn't you get out of the way of the blast?" Bulma snapped. She didn't need to apologize. Or it was just because she was so Kami damned stubborn.  
  
"I didn't know you were gonna shoot it," Goku shrugged,  
  
"Well you could have killed yourself!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"I didn't mean t-"  
  
"GUYS!" Krillen called.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Bulma yelled, annoyed of being interrupted.  
  
"Kami wants to see YOU and Goku," Krillen waved as he motioned them to follow.  
  
When they arrived at the Lookout Bulma was suprised at it. Bulma had never seen this thing in the sky before. It was just...floating or something.  
  
"Oh, hello, Bulma," Kami greeted Bulma as she turned to face him. "Lovely day isn't it?"  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: So what is Kami gonna say to Bulma? When will Veg be in the fic?......Review!  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	6. Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Black, Cold Darkness  
  
  
  
ch5 - Saiyans  
  
"Oh, hello, Bulma," Kami greeted Bulma as she turned to face him. "Lovely day isn't it?"  
  
~  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"You get straight to the point don't you?" Kami said.  
  
"And you don't."  
  
"All of us would like you to help us on a new threat to Earth in one year," Kami explained.  
  
"And why should I?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To save the Earth. Want me to tell you?"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"In one year four (yes four) saiyans are coming to Earth. Saiyans are alie- "  
  
"I know what they are," Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Alright then. Well, they are planning to destroy this planet."  
  
"It's not like I care about this planet," Bulma said coldly.  
  
"Please?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm only going to do this because I owe your wife," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, um...so let's train!" Goku said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm not training with any of you. All of you are not strong enough," Bulma said. "But I'll let you use my gravity room."  
  
"Gravity room?" Goku repeated.  
  
Bulma pulled out something from her pocket and tossed it to Goku. He popped it open and then she told him how to work it.  
  
"Thank you!" Goku grinned.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you when the threat comes," Bulma waved off as she blasted off to her house.  
  
She flew and flew then Bulma turned Super Saiyan. ( super saiyan! ) She didn't know what it was called really, but when she was 15 Bulma had achieved it. She had been mad again because of someone yelling at HER. But then she mouthed them off and stormed into the Gravity Room.  
  
~!~Flashback~!~  
  
"Bulma! You never hang out with me anymore! Why are you so distant lately? I'm sick and tired or of! WHY DON'T YOU JUST HANG OUT WITH ME FOR ONCE?!?!" Her friend, Shena, had asked when she arrived.  
  
"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOUR JUST A WORTHLESS FRIEND THAT WANTS MY MONEY!!" Bulma yelled back, but she knew it wasn't entirely true.  
  
"Well, you're just a stupid friend because your parents died and now your pouting over it! GET OVER IT!" Shena yelled.  
  
Bulma looked hurt and she glared at her friend who was covering her mouth. Bulma just wanted to rip her up to pieces. Her hair flashed gold and her eyes turned teal. She looked to kill.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Bulma yelled as she began powering up.  
  
Shena screamed and put her arms over her face as the clouds went dark and lightning was in the sky. Bulma didn't care. Shena had no right to say that!  
  
Her hair went spiky on the ends, instead of going up like you see in DBZ hers went down spiky. Her eyes had a menacing glare that would seem to murder someone.  
  
Bulma turned back to normal and glared at her friend. "Get out, Shena. You're on longer welcome here."  
  
And Shena ran.  
  
~!~End Flashback~!~  
  
Bulma remembered that moment and she smirked. Shena had actually done her a favor by getting her mad. She was now stronger than ever.  
  
Well, she still had no idea how strong these other saiyans were though....  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think so far? Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


End file.
